Mortals Meet the Demigods
by Sarainfinity8
Summary: The demigods go to Percy's school Good High, what will happen there? A new quest? or new demigods? Percabeth all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone!, so um this is my first story and the summery should tell what it is about, no its not one shots that should be my next story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, Luke and Bianca would have never died.**

 **On with the story  
**

* * *

Miranda POV:

Ahh school, the best place on Earth. NOT. Goode High wasn't the worst school, but it still was a learning school. Fortunately I have my best friends who are with me this year. My best friends are Anna, Michael, Josh, Beth, and Percy. Percy is the most hottest and popular kid in school. He's single and ready to mingle, with muah. He doesn't know that he is hot or popular, and all of the girls think that is so adorbs! Ugh, stupid girly girls. I think its just cute. I'm not your average girly girl. I'm sporty, and I get a C+ to a B- in my classes. I have brown long straight hair, with a few purple highlights, tan skin, and green eyes. I think I'm just his type, because everyone that asks him is a super girly person and the others don't dare ask him because I may or may not scare them away...

As I walk to my locker where all of my buds are waiting for me, I feel someone put their elbow on my head. Percy.

"Hey Perce", I said.

He looked at me with his sparkling sea green eyes, with a little teasing glint in them. I brace myself for the short comment. Yeah yeah I admit it, I'm sporty, but I'm short. Doesn't make sense does it.

He said, "Hey short stuff".

I look up and glare at him, and he puts his hands up as a " I SURRENDER" motion.

"Hey did you hear about the new girl?" said Michael.

"What new girl, is she hot" said Josh.

Josh has a girlfriend, Beth, but they are currently in fight and they are trying to make the other jealous.

"She is not hot, she is SMOKING hot" said Mike.

Ugh boys, well except for Percy.

Anna smacked him on the arm, "OWWWW" he cried.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he said.

" For talking about another girl when you have me" Anna said.

"Sorry Ann" he apologized.

The rest of us started to snicker, except for Percy. What is he doing anyway?

As I look over to Percy, I saw he was staring at a picture.

I leaned over a bit and saw it was... a picture of a girl with blond curly hair and grey eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My girlfriend" he said.

Aaaaaand pause, before you go all shame on you, she know that he says he has a girlfriend, but that is only to get away from Ava Gorn.

Ava is the school popular and biggest skin revealer.( **AN: I refuse to use the word** )

"Nice photo shop Perce" said Beth.

" She is real, you know what forget it" he said.

The bell rang, signaling us to get to our classes.

"Bye guys, I'm shadowing today, see yah in class" I said waving them off as I went to the main office. There I saw...

 **AN: done, finally I have been wanting to get this up for weeks. I'm sorry it is a little short, I kinda just wrote this and it is getting late.**

 **Umm so review comment whatever you want to call it.**

 **If you see anything wrong please let me know, I will fix it.**

 **Um see you guys next time which will probably be until school ends**

 **\- Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Hey everyone I want to thank you for for following my story. There was one person who PM me and wanted to incorporate what they wrote into my story. I want to say I'm sorry I won't because that is yours not mine.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO why would I be here?**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

My dad let me move to Manhattan to be with Percy and also to work on Olympus. Here's the catch, he doesn't know that I am here. I want to surprise him in the hallway after homeroom. As I walk to the main office, I've been here so many times I know where the rooms are, I notice Percy talking to some mere mortals. Probably his _other_ friends. I here the bell ring and all of the students started to shuffle to their classrooms. People looked at me weirdly because I was walking casually. I opened the door to the main office. There I saw a woman sitting at her desk. The secretary I guess. I walk up to her. **( AN: there is something for you at the end of the chapter:))**

" Hi, I'm a new student and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I said.

She glared at me as if I was doing something wrong.

" What issssssss your name ssssssswetie?" She said.

Monster was my first thought. I quickly looked around and took my knife out and swiped at her. Golden dust fell all around me at where she used to be.

I heard footsteps and I dusted off the dust, and stuck my dagger back into my boot. Another teacher or monster came. He looked normal so I settled down my guard.

"Hello, I presume you are Annabeth Chase" he said.

I nodded my head. "Here is your scheduled, a student should come soon to take you to your first class." He said.

Just then a student came in. She had long straight hair and green eyes. She was a bit... short, but she seemed more athletic than other mortals.

"Hi , is this the student that I am shadowing today?" She said.

Hmmm, she seemed overly nice.

"Yes Miranda, this is Annabeth Chase, she is in your grade." He replied

He turned to leave and Miranda turned to me. After he left her eyes tried to become scary. Tried is the key word.

"Listen here Annie, don't you dare go close to my soon to be boyfriend, or else I will do things to you that you will want to leave the country " She said

I nodded wanting to see how far this would go. Her eyes turned to normal, and we started chatting as we got to my locker. I put my stuff in and looked at my schedule.

 **Schedule**

1) homeroom- Ms. Gresier room 105

2) English- Mr. Blofis room 207

3) Algebra 2- room 105

4) lunch

5) free period

6) architecture- Ms. Minnie room 188

7) history 408

8) science 311

9) PE coach Hedge 890

10) Greek 468

Just then the bell rang signaling us to go to class. I quickly got my English stuff out as Miranda looked at my schedule.

"We have English, Greek, PE, and Science together" she said. Together we walked to English class. I saw Percy walk out of homeroom. Just then I had an idea!

"Hey Miranda, can you hold this for me" I said while handing her my stuff. She simply nodded.

I slowly creeped up behind Percy, and then I jumped on his back! Everyone became silent while they were watching me.

"Guess who seaweed brain!" I said

He then screamed,

"ANNABETH"

I slid down his back, and pulled me close and hugged me. "Why are you here?" He asked ignoring the whispers of others.

"I'm here to see you, and... spend time with my mother" I said.

He seemed to understand. Miranda came up to us, and handed me my stuff.

"What is your schedule" he asked

I took his schedule and compared. I noticed we had every single class together. Yaaaaay! Woah, I'm acting like the Aphrodite girls.

"How do you know Percy?" She asked

"Annabeth is my very real girlfriend" Percy replied

I smacked him on the arm. Playfully of course, but I didn't bother to make it soft hit.

"Owwwwyyy" he said while rubbing his arm.

"Can you kiss it to make it better, Wise Girl" he said in a baby voice.

As I was about to take his arm to kiss it, he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

Suddenly someone pulled me off him and slapped my face.

 **aaaaand finished, whoo my fingers hurt. I want to thank all of my readers for making me feel happy. :) see.**

 **I want to give you guys a reward, buuuuut you have to work for it!**

 **5 reviews, a sneak peak at a new story**

 **10 reviews, a early chapter**

 **15 reviews, surprise guest in the chapter**

 **20 reviews, a quiz with the characters**

 **25 reviews, all of them together!**

 **put your questions with your review, and tell who you are asking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reviewing. I would love it if you could refer this story to others. Now a special shout out! THANK YOU FOLLOWING AUTHORS OR GUEST!**

 **Icyblast51: grammar mistakes fixed**

 **Cynder2013: thank you**

 **Gallaghere: Here is the new chapter!**

 **Read their stories they are awesome!**

 **Guest: I agree you readers should review more:P**

 **Guest: updated**

 **Guest: I'll try**

 **Your surprises are at the bottom**

 **I also want to say hi to my friends Paigeate5cheeses and Blazeate7nutellajars**

 **So HI!**

 **No they are not authors on fanfiction, or at least I don't think so…**

 **I also changed the schedule**

 **Schedule**

 **1) homeroom- Ms. Gresier room 105**

 **2) English- Mr. Blofis room 207**

 **3) Algebra 2- room 105**

 **4) History 408**

 **5) Lunch**

 **6) Free period**

 **7) Architecture- Ms. Minnie room 188**

 **8) Science 311**

 **9) PE coach Hedge 890**

 **10) Greek 468**

 **Percy's POV**

I felt Annabeth being pulled away from me and then I heard a big THWACK sound. I looked to see a mad girl, the one that keeps asking me out, and Annabeth whose face is red and seemed to get ready to slap the girl. I think her name is Avery? I don't know ok, don't blame me. Oh no I should stop Annabeth before she breaks Avery's face.

"Annabeth stop, she's not worth it" I said in a calming voice.

She looked up at me and lowered her arm. Her eyes were started to become that stormy grey, instead of an angry stormy grey.

"Fine" she said.

"Oh Percy, thank you for saving me from that creature" said Avery.

"This creature has a name" said Annabeth.

"Shut it stupid blond! I wasn't talking to you" she snapped

"Annabeth is not a stupid blond, she is the smartest person in the world, and she is defiantly smarter than you Avery!" I retorted back. I just learned that, and I used it! That would make Annabeth proud! Woah I'm thinking tooooooooooo much like Annabeth. Avery huffed and walked away.

"What classes do we have together?" I asked

"We have all of them except for architecture, because you have swimming" she said.

"YES!" I screamed.

Together we walked to English class. When we walked in, I swear Paul almost had a heart attack from seeing Annabeth.

"Annabeth what are you doing here? Is it another thing?" he said quietly.

Annabeth and I just laughed.

"No, I go here now" she said while laughing.

"Oh, have you told Sally?" he asked.

Oh no, if mom found out that I met Annabeth and talked to her for even a second without calling her, baaad things will happen, baaaad things. I whip out my phone ( **AN: let's pretend Leo made monster resistance phones)** and started to dial mom's number. Then Annabeth took the phone out of my hands.

"Heeeey, what was that for?" I whined.

"I want to surprise her later" she replied.

"That reminds me, where are you staying?" I said.

"Some hotel called New Day" she said **(AN: Made up hotel name!)**

"What you can't stay at a hotel, come stay with us" said Paul

"Yeah Annabeth, please" I said giving her my puppy face.

"Fine, only if Sally says yes" she said.

The bell rang and we took our seats.

"Ok settle down class, we are going to learn about poems" said Paul.

He winked at us as he passed out books. I looked at it and realized that it was written Greek. I looked over at Annabeth to see she already was reading. I decided to do the same.

"Annabeth, what poem is Poe's most famous poem?" said Paul.

"That would be an opinion, but I would say The Raven, and really , is that the best you can think of?" she said.

"Right now it is" he said sheepishly.

I dozed off not wanting to pay attention any more. After what seemed like 5 seconds, I awakened to Annabeth's voice.

"Percy Percy! PERCY!" she said.

"Huh, what?" I said groggily.

"The bell is going ring soon" she said urgently.

As soon as she said that the bell rang. Everyone shot upwards and left, wanting to get to the next class. We walked to our lockers and I noticed Annabeth's locker is right behind me. Ugh math is my next block. I hate it. It doesn't even make sense; I mean why is there letters in math. We walked to our math class and took our seats.

"Okay class, we have a new student today her name is Annabeth" said .

"Today we are going to be learning about quadratics…." She said while I dosed off.

"MR. JACKSON!' she yelled. "Why are you sleeping!?" she screamed again.

I gave her a blank stare.

"Answer the question on the board Mr. Jackson" she said sternly.

I looked at the board and saw this: )x=1(+x40- hatw si x quale ot? Stupid dyslexia.

"Ummmmmmm 1?" I asked. She just sighed while Annabeth face palmed.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase come and see me after class" she said. She continued to teach the lesson until the bell rang. Together we walked up to her, me holding riptide in my pocket while Annabeth's hand was on her dagger.

"Annabeth I would like you to tutor Percy after school, can you do it?" said Ms. Greiser

"Okay, um bye" she said as we started to walk out of the classroom.

"For a second I thought she was a monster" I said to Annabeth.

"Same" she said while thinking something.

"What are you thinking about Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Nothing, she just seemed like a monster so I was thinking about a plan to find out if she was one." She said.

"Can't you just wait until she attacks us" I said.

"No, you are such a kelp head" she said.

"Well you're an owl face!" I replied.

We continued to bicker until we reached class. We entered the classroom and saw everyone chatting and no teacher.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We are allowed to do whatever we want until the block ends" she said.

"Oh, how do you know that?" I asked.

"I read the board you kelp head!" she screamed.

We continued our bickering. Then we got to yelling in Greek. Everyone in the classroom was staring at us and scared. Then I got fed up with fighting.

"I love you Annabeth" I said.

"I love you too" she said.

After that we just sat there hugging each other.

"Ehem" coughed Miranda.

I looked at her blushing along with Annabeth.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"It is time for lunch" said Anna.

Oh yah I forgot to mention they were in our science class.

"Oh" I said.

We got up and walked to our locker putting our stuff away and then grabbing our lunches. We then made our way to the cafeteria or otherwise known has the danger zone.

* * *

 **AN: Over, finally. Ok I have some things to say. This is counted as an early chapter because I was originally going to do it once every week after the 2** **nd** **chapter. I will not be doing another chapter this week. Ok now for your prize.**

 **The sneak peak for THE WILL TO LIVE (a PJO fanfic):**

 **Mystery POV:**

 **I feel the wind blowing my hair back as I run. Where am I running to? I don't know. What am I running from? My so called home and family. Why? To calm myself and think about life. I suddenly remember something. A location. My favorite location. A place in the forest, the one that is behind the park. I found it when I was seven years old. I remember that day. It was the second worst day of my life.**

 **Aaaaaaand Scene! This story will be up after** **I finish this story. So watch out for it as soon as this story ends.**

 **I will also have a poll up for title of the sneak peak story.**

 **Goodbye my friends and readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: PLEASE READ! I have a new story ON WATTPAD SO PLEASE READ. It is called different by sarainfinity8. ON WATTPAD. The chapter should be up soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have been very busy. I am trying to get into this school and my test is this year so. this chapter was written by Icyblast51. so all credit goes to her.**  
Miranda's POV  
I couldn't believe Percy actually had a girlfriend. I thought he was just lying to make Ava go away. But when I saw Annabeth jump up and kiss him, my first thought was this girl is a player! Then, when Percy showed signs of actually knowing her, I noticed she was the girl from the photo. I sighed.

"Hey, Miranda, what's wrong?" I turned to see a boy I didn't recognize at first.

"Um, sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"It's me, Cody, remember? We were paired up in Math together for a project? Today?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember you!" I exclaimed.

Then, I blushed, feeling bad for not remembering him. "Sorry. I just have something on my mind."

"What is it?" He asked.

"My heart is broken."I blatantly told him.

"W-Why?" He said, feeling bad for me.

"I'm fine, okay!" I accidentally yelled.

Good thing was nobody heard it over Percy and Annabeth's yelling. What language were they speaking?

Cody looked a little hurt. Then he walked back to his football friends. Did I not mention he was captain of the football team? Oops.  
Well, anyways, after talking with Anna, I noticed that it was almost time for lunch.

"Ehem," I said to Percy and Annabeth, who were stupidly hugging each other.

"What?" Annabeth asked. I was seriously questioning this girl.

"It's time for lunch," Anna blushed and Percy Ohed. I rolled my eyes and we headed to lunch.  
~At Lunch~ **(AN:IMPORTANT THINGS AT THE BOTTOM AN! DO NOT SKIP PLEASE. IT IS FOR A PERCABETH STORY!)**  
We were simply eating lunch at our normal table when-ugh- Ava came and sat on Percy's lap. Normally, this would be bad, but now it was worse considering she was wearing her cheer outfit, which has a tiny skirt.

"Hey, Percy, wanna go to the movies on Friday?" She batted her (FAKE) long eyelashes and pushed Annabeth off the bench. Just cause I was, ahem, jealous, of Annabeth, did not mean I was going to let Ava push her like that.

"Ava, sweetie, are you that dumb? Percy's got a girlfriend. And it's not you." I said to her, mimicking her "fancy" voice.

"Stay out of this." she snapped.

"Ava, I don't like you. I guess your tiny little pea brain doesn't understand that. Now GO." Percy said, pointing away.

"Once I get you to dump Annabeth, I bet you won't be so dumb, Percy." Then she got up, pushed Annabeth's face down, then went off to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Percy, how dumb are you?!" Annabeth said to Percy when she got back into her seat.

"What do you mean, Wisegirl?"

"I mean, you said you weren't very popular and when I come here I see pretty much every single girl in the school swoon for you!"she said.

"Percy? Unpopular? That is so not true. He is like the most popular guy in our school." Josh said with a full mouth.

"I was the only one who believed his girlfriend claim," Anna said. "Everybody else thought it was just an excuse for Ava to leave him alone."  
"I am that popular? And nobody told me?" Percy asked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" We all said.

"Well, sorry for being modest." He said sticking his tongue out.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, giving him a quick peck. Ring! The end of lunch bell rang and we all got up to go to our classes.  
Seeing Annabeth and Percy walk together and talk, laugh, made my heartbreak come back

Will I ever be healed?

* * *

 **AN: IMPORTANT!  
I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating. again this chapter was written by Icyblast51! so if you don't know her, go check her out. she is an awesome friend! Anywho I am going to start writing a another story. Actually that was supposed to be posted first. It should be up by now so go check it out! it is called Observing Him. Down below is a summary of the whole thing to get you guys interested.**

 **OBSERVING HIM:**

 **They knew each other. Now they don't. She is invisible. He is not. He doesn't notice her. But she does. She knows everything about him. She is mute but is a genius. She is bullied. He doesn't care. Until he remembers.**

 **PERCABETH STORY PEOPLE. PLEASE READ!**


End file.
